


Sick with the Fish Prince

by Luneth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's sick, so naturally a moirail's gotta do everything in his power to help, right? Even if he knows crap about taking care of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick with the Fish Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago and felt I might as well post it. The world could always use more EriRox.

 

Roxy groaned and sunk down into her nest of pillows. It was past noon but there was no way she was getting out of bed. She snuffled and pulled the thick blanket over her throbbing head, trying to lose herself in the musty warmth. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ever been this sick. Or maybe it just had something to do with the fact that it was her first time in awhile fighting a bug while sober.

Her phone dinged, prompting another longer, louder groan. She managed to fumble it off her bedside table and into her hand, though the box of tissues was knocked to the floor in the attempt.

 

caligulasAquarium began pestering tispyGnostalgic

 

CA: hey

CA: hey rox

CA: some loser told me science wwas borin come help me provve him wwrong

CA: it can evven be through legal means

TG: pmg

TG: eri no

CA: pmg

CA: wwhat

CA: please my god

CA: pacify my god

TG: no ugh

TG: omg

TG: was a misepllin

TG: *misspellin

TG: like when i was drunk a ton

CA: are you drunk noww

TG: no!

TG: m jus sick

TG: like rly RLY sick

TG: so no illegal sceince 2day

TG: sry

 

She sighed and let her head fall back onto the pillow. To be honest the idea of hanging out with her moirail and blasting a geyser of foam or goop into someone’s face did appeal to her, if she didn’t feel like her head was stuffed with slimy cotton balls and her stomach wasn’t threatening to send her stumbling toward the bathroom. She waited for him to message back, and as the minutes ticked by she even bothered to check the screen. Puzzlement clouded her features when no new messages appeared. It was more likely he had dropped his phone than ditched her without a word though. The sick girl had just started to wonder if Seadwellers got sick when a loud crash alerted her that someone had probably just kicked her door open.

“WWHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE **SICK**!?”

She closed her eyes and sunk back under the blankets, listening as a familiar stomping quickly approached her room.

“Rox!? Rox wwhere are you?!”

“Eri!” She stuck on hand out of the cloth tent and waved it toward where she guess he was standing. “’m right here calm yo fishtits.”

“Rox!” She winced at his loud tone, then felt a cold hand grasp hers. A second later the blanket was ripped off and a bright light hit her. She grimaced and blinked a couple times, then glared up at the horrified gray face above her.

“Why’d you turn on the li-”

“You’re **sick**?!” He shook her and his voice took on that special whining, worried tone. “Wwhy didn’t you tell me?!”

“Wut?” Before she could form an answer he had dropped her to step back.

“Howw bad is it?” He jerked his gaze over her as if expecting to find some gaping hole in her chest. “Howw’d you get it? Wwas it Strider? I swwear to God if he made you sick I’ll kill him. Havve you been poisoned? Are you hurt? Is it fatal?!” He gulped and ran his fingers through his hair as he started to pace her room. “Oh Hell no Rox I’m not ready for you to die please don’t die I swwear-”He whipped his phone out of his sylladex. “I’m callin Jane!”

“E-ri-dan Am-po-RA!” She lugged one of her pillows at him. “Calm da FUCK down.” He caught the pillow, but his terrified expression didn’t change. She sighed. “I ain’t dying okay?” He stared at her like a deer for several more seconds, then spoke slowly.

“…Are you shore?” Her mouth twitched. Apparently he had calmed down enough to use fish puns.

“Ya Eri I’m shooooore. Do trolls not get sick or somethin?”

“A course wwe do!” He sounded remarkably offended at the idea that their bodies weren’t occasionally invaded by foreign and harmful beings. “I’m just…” He rubbed the back of his head. “I dunno howw it is for humans. Sorry for freaking out I just…I thought you might die and I wwasn’t shore-”

“Eri Eri it’s cool.” She tried to nestle herself back into her bed. “Humans get sick all the time I just need to rest k? You should get out ‘fore you get sick yourself.”

“A course not.” He crossed his arms, “Wwhat kinda moirail wwould I be to leavve ya hangin to fight this on your owwn?”

“Eri seriously no. I’m fine.”

“Bullshark.” He narrowed his eyes and scrutinized her. “This ain’t just some sniffles you’ll need…” He pursed his lips together. “…Uh…Help. In getting better.” She propped herself up to cock an eyebrow at him.

“Really.”

“A course.” He straightened himself up, then started to pace around again. “It’s wwar Rox they’re trying to take ovver your body.”

“Uh huh.”

“Ain’t gonna be an easy fight. Can’t underestimate fins like these. Better prepare some…” He paused again, and his hands grasped at his cape as if to find the rest of his sentence. The expectant silence stretched on into awkward. Roxy piped up with all the sweetness she could manage with her throat on fire.

“Some what? What preps are you plannin?”

“Wwell first…” He fiddled with his rings and his eyes flickered around the room. “Obvviously first wwe should…” Despite her wretched state, she had to fight to keep a laugh locked behind her lips. Her dear moirail could lay waste to a horrorterror and the way he fretted over her never failed to be heartwarming. She couldn’t choose a better partner in sharpshooting, science, or wizardry (even just pretend).

But God be damned if he knew the first thing about taking care of a sick friend, especially a human.

“Eri c’mon.” She swept her hair out of her face. “You don’t need ta stick ‘round wi me. Just don’t get sick and we’ll hang out next week or somethin.”

“Nope.” He threw his hand out at her to cut her off and oh God he was looking at his phone again. “I’ll just do some research. Easy.”

“Eri…”

“Describe your level a pain from one to ten.”

“It’s just-”

“What the fuck is chicken pox?”

“UGGGGGH!!” She threw her arms up. “Okay okay fine! Can you make tea?” He glanced up to give her a puzzled look.

“A course I can-”

“Great.” She tossed a plushie cat at him. “Go make me some tea. That’ll help.”

“Wwell…” He screwed up his face in thought. “That makes sense I guess. Fine I’ll be right back.” He tossed the doll back and with a swoosh of his cape disappeared out the door. She huffed and curled up in bed. Despite her grumping, she couldn’t help but be touched by his worries and attempts to help. And his antics had, if nothing else, cheered her up a little in her misery.

She heard a clatter and some loud swearing from the kitchen. With a sigh she closed her eyes and hoped he hadn’t burnt himself. A few seconds later a chilly hand settled on her forehead. She pushed herself up and felt a warm mug sliding into her hand.

“Careful, it might be wway too hot.” She carefully tested it while he dithered, “I know you’ve got a wwarmer body temp than me but that doesn’t help wwhen I can’t tell the difference from scaldin and fuckin igneous.”

“It’s great, Eri, chill.” She took a sip and smiled at the feeling of the sweet warmth sliding down her sore throat. She leaned forward to nuzzle his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He patted her cheek a bit and she could hear the worried tinge in his voice again. “There’s no wway you’re this wwarm usually.”

“I know I’ve got a fever it’ll go down eventually.”

“Right a course.” He tugged the covers around her shoulders. “I read a shellf-help blog. It said you should stay in bed and rest.” She rolled her eyes.

“No, really?” She put the tea down on the bedside table. “What you do when you’re sick?”

“Wwell back on alternia I killed stuff.”

“Wat why?!”

“It wwas my job remember? Aside from that I just lay around and cursed the wworld.”

“Seems legit.”

“You just chill here alright?” He patted her on the shoulder. “I’ll go find some soup.”

“There’s some cans in the cupboard.” She mumbled, “Don’t add any extra salt.”

“I knoww, I knoww…” She felt something settle over her head. Pulling it off, she immediately recognized the violet cloth. “Bundle up. Apparently it helps.”

“Aww…” She grinned and tugged the fabric around her. “I’ll get my icky human germs all over it tho.”

“It’s had wworse.”

“Ew.” She kept it anyways because it was soft and smelled like his favorite fragrance. Instead of being warm from his body it had that cool pleasantness of getting in bed on a summer night. She twirled around and made herself a little cocoon. Down the hall she should hear Eridan cursing at either the can opener or the stove. She slurped a bit more of the tea and smiled at the realization he had chosen her Doctor Who mug.

The Seadweller returned with a bowl of chicken soup. He coaxed her to eat a few mouthfuls, doubling up on the fish puns to try and make her laugh. Then at her request he popped in the first Harry Potter movie and joined her on the bed to watch. She must have dozed off halfway through because suddenly she was lying on her side and the movie had ended.

“Buh!” She sat up and tossed off the blankets. She felt sweaty and hot, but at least that meant her fever had broken. Eridan was curled up with his back to her, the rhythm of his breathing showed he was fast asleep. She chuckled and poked his cheek.

“Silly fishboy.” She tossed his cape over him, “Thanks for takin care a me.” She slipped out of bed and padded off to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Eridan probably got sick after this. Silly fish brain. Roxy took care of him.


End file.
